


homecoming

by Marishna



Series: Drips, drops and drabbles - significant moments of insignificantness [32]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Absence, Emissary Stiles Stilinski, Homecoming, Hugs, M/M, Pre-Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 06:34:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9223298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marishna/pseuds/Marishna
Summary: “Quite a greeting,” Stiles commented casually.“Quite a long time you were gone,” Derek replied easily.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "hugs" on my hurt/comfort bingo card.

Stiles nervously drummed his fingers against his leg as the line ahead of him to disembark the plane slowly made its way off the aircraft. He wanted to see his dad and Scott, wanted to catch up with Lydia in person instead of over a glitchy Skype connection, wanted to sleep in his own bed and drive his Jeep again. 

Six long months studying with Deaton-recommended emissaries in Europe left Stiles newfound sense of confidence in himself and what he wanted. He was nervous because he realized what he wanted most of all was a chance with Derek who was surprisingly the best at keeping in touch over his time away. 

A woman in front of Stiles turned around and pointedly looked at his hand that was still beating out a random rhythm. Stiles mouthed a ‘sorry’ and shoved his hands into his pockets until they got to the jetway. As soon as he flashed a quick smile to the flight attendants as he stepped off he hustled his way down the corridor, easily dodging slower moving passengers.

He didn’t stop moving until he got on the escalator to baggage claims where he knew his dad and Scott would be waiting--with Derek.

Who was also the first person he saw when he reached the bottom. 

He could see his dad and Scott standing further back but they waited patiently while Derek’s face lit up as soon as Stiles came into view. Stiles stepped off the escalator and lost his breath as soon as he was swept up in Derek’s arms. 

“Can’t breathe,” he gasped after a long, solid hug. Derek chuckled but loosened his grip on Stiles.

“Welcome home,” he murmured into Stiles’ ear. 

“Quite a greeting,” Stiles commented casually.

“Quite a long time you were gone,” Derek replied easily.

“I feel like I missed something,” Stiles said, shaking his head. 

Derek shrugged and gave Stiles a mysterious smile. “Guess we’ll have to catch up.”

Stiles nodded and smiled back. “Guess so.” Derek started to let him go but Stiles grabbed his arm. “Uh, can you do that again?”

“What?”

“Hug me.”

Stiles watched Derek get red but it didn’t stop him from wrapping his arms around Stiles again and squeezing him tightly, although not quite as firmly as before. And this time Stiles returned the hug as enthusiastically, uncaring how Scott was going to laugh at him later. 

It was the best part of coming home.


End file.
